owarinoseraphfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sayuri Hanayori
Sayuri Hanayori (花依 小百合, Hanayori Sayuri) ist ein zweiter Leutnant der kaiserlichen japanischen Dämonarmee und ein Mitglied der Gureneinheit. Während sie als Mitglied der Mond Dämonen Company tätig ist, ist sie auch eine Armeelehrerin für die Schulung. Sayuri ist ein Dienerin für die Ichinose Familie. Aussehen Light Novel Kleidung Folgt... Persönlichkeit Als Gurens Beschützerin ist sie oft besorgt um ihn und stellt sich trotz ihrer Angst jedem in den Weg der ihm schaden möchte . Sie ist ihm gegenüber gehorsam, als auch schüchtern, da sie oft stottert oder errötet wenn beide alleine sind. Sie würden jeden Befehl von ihm ausführen, wie wenn es darum geht Goshi zu schlagen. Sayuri ist eine nette gutmütige Person, dies sieht man auch a ihrem Unterricht an dem Yu, Shinoa, Shiho und Yoichi teilnehmen. Sie ist sehr fröhlich und optimistisch und ermutigt die Studenten, härter zu arbeiten. Sayuri hat eine Gabe dafür Dinge zu beobachten, dies merkt man, als sie erkennt das Yu und seine Freunde stärker sind als sie selbst es mit 16 Jahren war,. Seit früher Kindheit empfindet sie unerwiderte Gefühle für Guren, welche bis Heute geblieben sin. Fähigkeiten und Stärken Natürliche Fähigkeiten Folgt... Ausrüstung Verfluchte Waffe Kikuri (菊理, dt. ""): Kikuri ist ein besitzergreifender Dämon der Dakini-Reihe und befindet sich in zwei kleinen Messern. Wie bei allen anderen verfluchten Waffen verursacht Kikuri Verletzungen an Vampiren die nicht blitzartig verheilen können und verstärkt bei Befehl die physischen Eigenschaften seines Besitzers, wie zb. Geschwindigkeit und Körperkraft. Sonstiges '''Talismane: '''Darüber hinaus kann Sayuri Talismane benutzen, um abzuwehren und einer überwältigenden dämonischen Macht wie der Black Demon Series zu widerstehen. Darüber hinaus kann sie sie auch benutzen, während sie einen Kopf gegen Kopf- Kampf gegen Vampire auf dem Schlachtfeld hat. Vergangenheit Sayuri gehört zu einer Familie, welche der Familie Ichinoses dient. Seit ihrer Kindheit empfindet sie Gefühle für Guren und ist eine emotionale Stütze für ihn. Sie gestand ihm diese Liebe, doch sie blieb bis Heute unerwidert. Neben Shigure Yukimi hat sie unsichtbare Loyalität gegenüber Guren. Es wird von Ferid aufgedeckt , dass sie acht Jahre vor der Katastrophe mit Mito Jujo , Norito Goshi , Shigure Yukimi und Shinya Hīragi getötet wurde. Diese Todesfälle verstörten Guren so sehr, dass er sie mit dem "Seraph of the End" wiederbelebte, was ihm gelang, aber die Apokalypse auslöste. Buch 1 Im Light Novel (Der Vorgeschichte) geht Sayuri gemeinsam mit Guren und Shigure zur First Shibuya High School. Sie thumb|200px|Sayuri und Shigure gehen gemeinsam mit Guren zur Schuleund Shigure dienten als Beschützerinnen Gurens, welcher das Niveau seiner Kräfte nicht offenbaren wollte. Als sie auf dem Weg zur Schule waren sprach Sayuri nervös davon wie die neue Schule sein wird, worauf Guren sie unterbrach und ihr sagte sie sei nervig. Sie beschwerte sich gekränkt bei Shigure, welche zu ihrem Übel Guren zustimmte. Während Guren in die Klasse 1-9 kam wurde Shigure in die Klasse 1-2 und sie selbst in die Klasse 1-1 gesteckt, was wohl nicht ganz dem Zufall entsprach, da sich die drei Klassen ein gutes Stück von einander Weg befanden. Zu Gurens übel zogen die beiden Mädchen gegen seinen willen in seine Wohnung ein, wo Guren sie Anfangs fälschlicherweise mit Pornoheftchen abschrecken wollte, worauf Sayuri zu seinem entsetzen ihre Dienste anbot. Von dem Tag an war sie bei Guren fürs Kochen verantwortlich. Eines Tages versuchte sie Guren nach dem Unterricht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, was dazu führte, dass sie Guren versehentlich blamierte, als sie sagte er hat sie noch nicht um den Finger wickeln können, da einige ihm Unterstellten er würde intimer mit seinem Gefolge umgehen. Danach ist sie recht nervös, als Shigure daraufhin ein Gespräch mit ihr führt. Bis Seishiro Hiragi droht Shigure zu schlagen, jedoch wird er von Shinya Hiragi abgehalten, da Guren selbst nichts unternahm verlieren Shinya, sowohl auch Mito und Goshi ihren Respekt vor ihm. thumb|left|Sayuri versucht verzweifelt die Reste ihrer Kleidung zusammenzuhaltenIn den Qualifikationsprüfungen wurde ihr Gegner Seishiro Hiragi, welcher ihr allein durch den Fakt, dass sie keine Ichirose Magie anwenden durfte um ein vielfaches überlegen war. Er richtete sie durch seine Wut auf Guren dermaßen grausam zu. Guren bemerkt es erst als er sieht wie eine blutende Sayuri versucht die Stoffreste ihrer Uniform zusammen zu halten. Er bezeichnet sie als Tier und zieht sie bis zur Unterwäsche aus um sie daraufhin zu verspotten. Als er Guren bemerkt trat er mehrfach auf sie ein bis sie ihr Bewusstsein verliert und ließ dennoch nicht von ihr ab. Erst als Mahiru einschritt und ihr somit das Leben rettete. Sie legte Guren die Bewusstlose Sayuri in die Arme, welche kurz ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und sich unter tränen entschuldigt so eine Schande über ihn gebracht zu haben. Doch Guren tröstete sie und sagte ihr sie habe Tapfer gekämpft und er sei sehr stolz auf sie. Kurz danach wurde sie durch die schwere ihrer Verletzungen ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert, wo Shigure bei ihr blieb. Weshalb sie den Anschlag auf die Schule nicht mitbekam.nachdem der O der Imperialen Dämonen verkündete es sei das Werk einer Terroristengruppe gewesen und die Schule wieder öffnete schien sie sich erholt zu haben und ging wieder zur Schule. Sie freundete sich da mit Mito und Goshiund Shinya an. Daraufhin wird sie von Goshi um ein Date gebeten, welches sie schüchtern ablehnt. Handlung Folgt... Verbindungen Guren Ichinose Sayuri ist Mitglied von Guren Einheit und hat ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihm. Beide kommen gut miteinander klar und arbeiten gut im Team. Jedoch kennen sie sich schon seit früher Kindheit, da ihre Familie der von Gurne dient. Dadurch hat sie schon früh Gefühle für ihn entwickelt. Gemeinsam mit Shigure wurde sie Guren als Beschützerin zugeteilt. Sie ist in seiner Gegenwart oft verlegen und zeigt sich ihm Gegenüber Gehorsam und Loyal. Norito Goshi Sayuri und Norito sind gemeinsam Mitglieder von Gurens Einheit und kennen sich seit der High School, wo er sie mehrfach anflirtete und sogar um ein Date bat, welches sie ablehnte. Sie sieht ihn als verspielten Lustmolch, weshalb sie nicht zögert ihn auf Gurens Befehl zu schlagen. Dennoch sieht sie ihn als treuen Kameraden. Seishirō Hīragi Durch das Erlebnis mit 16 Jahren, wo Seishirō sie bis auf die Unterwäsche auszog und selbst im bewusstlosen zustand immer noch auf sie eintrat und nicht davor zurück schreckte sie zu töten hat sie für ihn nur Verachtung übrig. Shigure Yukimi Shigure und Sayuri wurden beide die Beschützer von Guren, weshalb sie sich schon recht lange kennen. Auch wenn sie nicht oft miteinander reden und Shigure in der Vergangenheit oft mit ihr Schimpfte teilen beide eine enge freundschaft und Kameradschaft. Shigure wird liebevoll Yuki von ihr genannt. Trivia * Sayuri 「小百合」 bedeutet "kleine Lilie". * Laut Fanbook 8.5: ** Interessen / Likes: Interessen eine neu verheiratete Braut werden, leckere Rezepte Likes Guren ** Lieblingsessen: Was Guren an diesem Tag essen will? ** Was sie im anderen Geschlecht sucht: Lord Guren! Referenzen Navigation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Gurens Einheit